


Better lock it, in your pocket

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archie is kind of a snake, Cruel Intentions Inspiration, Don't keep a secret from Veronica and Cheryl, Don't mess with Cheryl, F/M, KathrynSebastianVibes, Secrets, Step-siblings, VanDerBassVibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: Jughead temporarily stopped parading girls, Betty didn't date, and they had gone to Homecoming as friends. They were fucking...or at least secretly seeing each other.OR: The one where Cheryl Blossom is determined to find out if Bughead is a thing.Highly recommend reading 'My heart's a tart, your body's rent' and 'One Time Thing' in order for this to make sense.Cooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU part three. Kathryn/Sebastian vibes always intentional.





	Better lock it, in your pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to bugheadotp - I didn't think I would be inspired to write something about the love triangle, but you put the idea in my brain, and it stuck!

_No one keeps a secret_  
_Why when we do our darkest deeds_  
_Do we tell?_  
_They burn in our brains_  
_Become a living hell_

-Secret, The Pierces

* * *

 

 

Cheryl found herself doing this lately. She would sit at Pop's by herself, mindlessly sipping her favorite milkshake that Pop Tate made especially for her - red velvet. It was allegedly seasonal, but the storeowner had a soft spot for Cheryl who always came in crying whenever Archie broke her heart. 

This time she was at Pop's for a different reason – she wasn’t heartbroken or particularly sad. She was just concerned for her two friends. Jughead and Betty were acting weird - really fucking weird. She almost wanted to kick herself for not noticing before. Granted she was caught up with Archie drama, but that was no excuse. 

_Now sitting here thinking about it, they'd been weird for a year. Over the top verbal sparring, Jughead having half-assed hook ups, despite what he wanted everyone to think; Betty NOT being a serial dater...It was weird._

_It was completely out of character. It was not Betty and Jughead._

Her suspicions were confirmed when she cornered Toni and Ethel. Jughead had just made out with them both - nothing even over the pants! It was tame, normal, high school shit. 

Cheryl clacked her perfectly manicured red nails on the table. 

_What could possibly be different? There was the wedding, but they had a year to get over it._

She furrowed her eyebrow, thinking to a couple of months before the wedding. Jughead was acting weird then too, so was Betty. Jughead temporarily stopped parading girls, Betty didn't date, and they had gone to Homecoming as friends. In fact, back then, her and V were positive that they were finally going to date after years of animosity turned to sexual tension. 

_They were fucking...or at least secretly seeing each other._

Her eyes perked, she knew what she had to do. She took out her phone, and despite her anger towards Veronica as of late, she dialed her number. 

"Cher?" Veronica answered, with slight confusion in her voice. 

Cheryl paused, taking a long sip of her milkshake. 

"V. Where did Betty say she would be today?" She asked casually, not bothering to start with pleasantries. 

"Hmmm, she actually said she would be with you."

_Liar._

The redhead narrowed her eyes, grabbing the cherry in her milkshake. She quickly devoured it, as a thought crossed her mind. 

_Why would she lie?_

"V, I know that Archie is there. Can you ask him where Jughead said he would be?"

She heard the socialite sigh in annoyance. Cheryl heard some murmuring in the background, and Archie's distinct nervous laugh. 

"Arch said he had a middle class suburban queen seduction at Pop's."

Cheryl dropped her spoon that she was toying with. 

_Those filthy liars._

"Ronnie, those two are both lying. I'm at Pop's and there is no Jughead in sight. B isn't with me either."

There was a pause at the end of the line and more hushed murmuring before Veronica spoke again. 

The redhead rested her chin on her fist; she had a feeling Veronica would be on the same page. 

"Cher, I think I know where you're getting at. It's what we talked about a year ago..."

"But where are they and why are they lying? Cheryl pressed. 

The two stopped to think. Where did the two default to when they wanted to avoid them? 

Cheryl could picture Veronica's perfectly plucked eyebrows, arching. She knew they had the same idea before Ronnie even spoke again. 

" _The Blue and Gold_."

 

* * *

 

 

The infamous triangle arrived in front of Riverdale High. Cheryl was waiting with her arms crossed, trying not to notice that Archie and Veronica's hands were intertwined. 

Ronnie immediately noticed Cheryl's flicker of jealousy, so she immediately dropped Archie's hand. 

"Shall we, V?"

Ronnie nodded, glancing at Archie to follow Cheryl's lead, who was already paces in front of them. 

The trio walked into the familiar hallway leading to _The_ _Blue and Gold_. There was tension in the air, but they were on a mission. They needed to know where their friends stood. 

Out of nowhere, Archie stopped abruptly, before they could get any closer to _The Blue and Gold_. 

He seemed nervous, and was doing that thing where he scratched his neck. A tell tale sign that something was up. 

"So I don't understand why we are doing this? I'm pretty sure the only secret they have is that they're studious."

Cheryl furrowed her brow, and Veronica shook her head. 

"They're fucking, Archibald." Cheryl said plain and simple. 

Archie pursed his lips, trying to think of a come back, but was interrupted by the sound of echoing laughter - Jughead's laughter. 

Jughead didn't laugh. Sardonically chuckle, but an actual sincere laugh was extremely rare. 

Veronica and Cheryl froze. They both were on a mission, but were afraid of what they'd walk in on. 

In sheer panic, Cheryl shoved Archie towards the office doorway. 

"Report back, Archiekins!" 

Archie sighed. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be the messenger. He also knew he had no choice given how he was a wedge between his two friends...err, love interests. 

But he also didn’t want to go in because he had his own suspicions - something that he had been keeping in his head for weeks. 

 

* * *

 

 

_They were hanging out by the Cooper-Jones pool, just lounging. Jug was talking about his latest conquest but Archie was distracted._

_He had been feeling guilty about choosing Veronica, but not really choosing her...he was still avidly talking to Cheryl romantically._

_"Archibald, focus."_

_Archie snapped back into reality, grinning at the chuckling Jughead. It was then that he noticed a smudge of pink lipstick at the corner of his friend’s lips._

_"Don't think pinks really your color, Jug."_

_“It’s not just pink, Arch. It’s Chanel Extatique!” He said with a joking wink._

_The redhead smacked his friend in the shoulder. “Hey man, I’ll be right back. Gonna go to the bathroom.”_

_Archie headed to the bathroom in the poolroom, and ran into Betty, who was lounging by the couches doing her homework._

_“Hey, Betts.”_

_She turned to him, giving him a pink lipstick clad smile. “Hey, Arch.”_

_Archie froze, taking notice at the very familiar shade on his friend’s lips. “Nice lipstick!”_

_Betty furrowed her brow – confused at Archie’s unusual observation. “Thanks, Arch. Chanel Extatique if you ever want to borrow it.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The redhead swallowed, putting his hand over his face, before slowly entering the room. He was waiting to hear audible moans; instead, he was met with the faces of his confused friends. They were sitting, seemingly innocent, side-by- side, and computer in front of them.

Just as Archie was about to say something, Veronica and Cheryl entered behind him.

“Ummm, is anything wrong guys?” Betty asked.

She turned to Jughead, and he wore the same confused expression.

Not one to mince words, Cheryl put on her signature smug smile, arms crossed with authority around her chest.

“Why did you both lie about where you were?”

The pair glanced each other, Betty quickly wiping her brow. She was about to say something, when Jug interrupted.

“Because plans change, and you asked what we were up to in the morning?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, and turned her gaze towards Betty. “What’s your excuse, Mini-Cooper?”

“Cher, we did have plans…and you cancelled.” The blonde deadpanned.

The red head huffed. “Something in here smells suspicious, and I’m going to find out.”

With one last questioning glance, Cheryl scoffed, tossing her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder. “Later, losers.”

She began to walk away but Veronica stopped her, grabbed her arm. The brunette whispered quickly in her ear. “This isn’t over, Cher. We’ll talk soon.”

Cheryl nodded, sharing a conspiratorial look with the Veronica, before exiting the room.

“Are you guys gonna stay? If so, we need some help with this article.”

Archie audibly let out a sigh of relief, and put his hands in his pocket. “Nah man, me and Ronnie have somewhere to be.”

He quickly laced Veronica’s fingers into his, and shuffled her along. “Bye, guys.” He said over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty turned to Jughead, her eyes reverting to their hooded state. “You almost blew our cover.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, beginning to pant as his fingers worked their magic.

“You’re the one that said that we can write articles and get sexy.” He smirked, as he curled his fingers in her pulsating sex, causing an audible moan to escape her mouth.

“Fuck you.” She breathed out.

He kissed her temple, before dropping his mouth to her ear lobe. “If you insist.”

 

* * *

 

 

Archie and Veronica were silent on the way back to his car. He tried to spark conversation with her, but she kept giving him clipped answers.

“Go ahead and say it, V.”

Veronica shook her head. “It’s nothing, Archiekins.”

He looked at her, still not convinced, but he let it go. “If you say so, Ronnie.”

Archie reached into his pockets to get his keys, but he stopped. “I left something in my locker, I’ll be right back.”

The brunette nodded. She watched his retreating figure, making sure he was out of earshot. Once he was out of sight, she pulled out her phone, dialing Cheryl.

“Cher, I think Archie knows more than he’s letting on.”

 

* * *

 

 

Archie knew he shouldn’t have went back, but he had to confirm his suspicions. Not only that, but he needed leverage. He had a lot to lose. With a deep breath, he tiptoed towards _The Blue and Gold_ and slowly peered inside. 

“Holy fuck.” He said softly, as he took in the scene in front of him. 

On top of the desk was Betty, skirt pushed up to her hips, with Jughead on top of her clearly thrusting.

The redhead slowly backed away, making sure he was as quiet as possible.

_Well, two can keep a secret._

He walked away, tucking the information into the back of his brain. Now, he knew that Jughead wouldn’t blab about his affair with Miss Grundy.

 

* * *

 

 _Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_

Secret, The Pierces


End file.
